Monique Potter
by shannonlee.xox
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister, but didn't know? What if she was evil, and was super close to the mysterious Draco Malfoy? What if they had to fight, and only one could live? Rated T for light bashing and mature audiences. Read and Review please! :


**This story isn't based on any of the Harry Potter books, just a story that I decided to write. If you think I should change anything, please leave a message or inbox me. Thank-you and I hope you like the story :) Oh, and PLEASE check out some stories from these authors Hailz Snailz, Stephie Malfoy-Cullen, Gummi Bearz and Anna Princess of the darkside. They are really good. **

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

I walked onto the platform and saw heaps of people. Some were chasing each other, and some were practicing magic. I wondered hopelessly around until I saw someone that looked strangely familiar. He had jet black hair that was really messy and was wearing glasses and had a lightning scar on his head. I looked over at him and he turned around. I quickly looked away, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring right at me. I knew that he was looking me through, but I couldn't help it that I was blessed with beautifulness. I looked back over and he smiled at me. "Bloody hell Harry, she's gorgeous!" I heard a red head next to him say. "I know Ron, but she looks familiar, though I've never seen her in my life before." The boy named Harry replied. "You both are a bunch of idiots!" a girl beside them said and looked over at me. _Why is it that they look at her like a girl, but only look at me like their friend? _I heard her whisper. I kept walking until I saw a beautiful site. A pale, blond, muscular boy holding up his wand. He didn't notice me until I got close to him. "Um…can I help you?" he said. "Um yes, can you please tell me where the entrance to the train is?" I asked him. "It's this way." He said and directed me to the entrance. "Is this your first year?" he asked. "Yes, but I'm a 6th year." I replied. I walked on and he wasn't following me. I walked and tried to find an empty compartment. I found on so I went and sat by the window. "Um…excuse me, you're sitting in our compartment." The read head said and walked in with the others. "Oh sorry but this was the only empty one." I replied and put my most gorgeous face on. "That's okay, you can stay in here." Harry said. "By the way, my name's Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said and pointed to them. "My name's Monique Potter." I replied and heard them gasp. "Do you have any siblings?" Ron asked. "I don't know. My parents were both killed when I was a baby, so I had to go to an orphanage." I replied. "Oh…that's so sad." Hermione said. Hermione started a conversation with me, asking about my life, and I would occasionally shake or nod my head. _"Well Harry, Potter is a very common last name." _I heard Ron whisper, clearly trying not to speak loudly. _"I know, but she couldn't be the one, because she said she went to an orphanage, but she looks very familiar?" _he replied. I tried to decipher what 'the one' meant, but I couldn't, so I looked out of the window. The train was moving very fast, so all I saw was tree, after tree, after tree. When we finally stopped, I looked out in front of us, and saw a beautiful castle. It was huge! When everyone moved out of the train, I called Harry over to a lonely area, so no-one could hear us. "What did you mean by 'the one'?" I asked him. "Oh…Ron thinks you're my twin sister, but he's an idiot, so he's probably just mucking around." He said, but I knew he was hiding something. He ran ahead to his friends so I was stuck walking to the castle myself. "Do you know where you're going?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, and saw the blonde boy standing behind me with his friends. "Um…no I don't, do you?" I replied looking over at his friends behind him. "Oh…I haven't introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Pansy Parkinson, Blaze Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to each of them and they waved. "My name's Monique Potter." I said and waved back, but they all gasped. "I'm not related to the famous Harry Potter, if that's what you're wondering." "Well then, we best get moving." Draco said and I moved back with his friends. "So, you're new this year?" Pansy said and I nodded. "We are all in Slytherin, I hope you are too." "Maybe." I said. "What are the houses?" I said. "There's Slytherin, which is the best, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and last but least Gryffindor." Draco said scrunching his nose at the mention of Gryffindor. We got onto the carriage and I started to look around at everybody. Crabbe and Goyle were huge, and they looked kind of dumb. Draco looked really beautiful. He was really pale, and had gorgeous blonde hair. And his blue-grey eyes were captivating. "Where do you get your blonde hair from?" I thought out loud. "Sorry…wasn't meant to say that out loud." "My dad has blonde hair." He replied and smiled at me. I looked out of the window and then the carriage stopped. "We're here!" Pansy said excitedly and rushed out of the carriage. We made our way to the castle's doors' and inside was HUGE! I followed the others, and an old man, with white hair, and half-moon glasses came walking towards me. "Ah Miss Potter, my name is Dumbledore. Can you please stay out here until you hear your name being called out." I nodded and he walked away. "We'll save you a seat, if you get into Slytherin." Pansy called out and I nodded. I felt like I was waiting outside for eternity until I heard something. "And now we welcome our new 6th year; Miss Potter!" I heard Dumbledore say, and the doors opened. I stepped in and heard everyone gasp. I knew I was beautiful, but a little part in my mind started to think that it was because my last name is 'Potter'. I started to walk and made my way to the top of the steps. "As Miss Potter is our only new 6th year, we will now sort her into her house. I sat on a stool and a really old hat was put onto my head. _"Ah Miss Potter. You are wishing to go into Slytherin, because you've made friends, and Gryffindor, because your twin brother is in that house. Oh, you did not know Harry was your brother. You are a very picky person, but I am going to say…_ SLYTHERIN!" the hat said and the whole Slytherin table burst into cheers. I made my way towards the Slytherin table, and sat in-between Draco and Pansy, with Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle sitting next to Draco. "Now everyone eat up!" Dumbledore yelled, and all the plates filled up with food. When everybody had finished, we made our way to the dorms. When we got to the Slytherin dorm, there was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who started to talk. "Now I hope only Slytherin's are here. The password is Snake Pit." He said and smiled. We walked in and I was amazed at how green it was. There were pictures of snakes and a lot of green and silver. There were a couple dark green couches, and we walked over to sit on them. "We best get to bed." I said, and Blaze, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went one way and Pansy and I went another. The dorms were HUGE! There were a couple of other girls in there, but we each had our own bed. I got one beside Pansy, but it didn't have a bed beside it. I plonked myself onto it and realised that my stuff was already on it. "So how do you like your first day so far?" Pansy asked. "It's been good, but that Harry Potter looks very familiar." I replied. "Nah, probably not. Do you have any special powers? She asked. "I don't know." I replied and then I heard a girl scream "SNAKE!" all of the girls started to scream and jumped onto their beds. I was the only one who didn't. the snake slithered towards me and I just stood still. "_Why aren't you screaming and jumping on your bed like the other girls?" The snake hissed at me. "Because I am not scared of you." I replied. "Well those girls are Slytherins, they shouldn't be scared". It hissed and slid towards me." Please leave us alone." I hissed, _and the snake slid away. 'What. Was. That? Pansy asked. "What was what? I only asked it to leave us alone." I replied looking a little confused. "You, you, you can speak Parseltounge?" a girl said. "What no, wait what's Parseltounge?" I asked. "You can talk to snakes." Pansy replied. "Which is something Harry Potter can do." "Whatever! I'm going to bed!" I said and pulled the doona over my head. "Night!" Pansy yelled, and she got no reply. I woke up at five in the morning unable to sleep. I got up and went for a walk around to the common room. I saw Draco sitting there, as if waiting for me. "Couldn't you sleep either?" he asked me. "No I couldn't." I replied. "And apparently I can speak Parseltounge!" I replied and he looked astounded. "You do realise Harry Potter can speak Parseltounge as well?" he said. "Yes I know, and I don't care!" I replied. I looked out the window and it was still dark. "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." I said and smiled at him. "Have a good hour's sleep!" he said and walked back into his room. I collapsed on my bed and fell fast asleep. "Monique, Monique wake up! We'll be late!" I opened my eyes and saw Pansy sitting on the end of my bed. She was already dressed and ready. "Huh, what?" I said sleepily. "Oh shit! I exclaimed and jumped out of bed. No-one else was in the room. I got dressed and we quickly sneaked into the Great Hall.


End file.
